


Beauty

by FantasticalNonsense



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalNonsense/pseuds/FantasticalNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is ugly? What is beautiful? How do we perceive such concepts? And more importantly, how others perceive such concepts in regard to ourselves? Slight movie tie-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net, May 2011.

**_What is Beauty?_ **

 

Is it what we perceive with our eyes?

The colour and texture of a flower blooming in spring,

The sparkling waters of a river flowing mighty and strong,

The trees in the forest, standing tall and proud,

Clothed in ethereal emerald green,

Basking in the golden glory of summer sunlight?

 

Is it how we view man?

The angles and planes of a male’s body,

Sculpted and toned to perfection, a vision of Michelangelo’s _David_ ,

The soft curves of a female’s shape,

Luscious and creamy, as painted by an Old Italian master,

The sharpness of jaw, the size of foot,

Petite or voluminous, the shade of hair,

Being judged on our styles, taste, and physicality?

 

Is it beyond appearance?

A monster, frightening to gaze upon,

Yet the kindness of a saint beating within his heart,

The actions we commit for those we love,

Hailing us as heroes for a while,

Admitting our faults and learning anew,

Willingness to change for him or her,

Determined to prove ourselves worthy,

Simply being the person we are?

 

Is Beauty what we wish to become?

Do we see ourselves as beautiful?

Or are we ugly in our minds if we do not look a certain way?

Will we be seen for ourselves and our goodness,

And not through the flaws upon the surface?

 

These questions I leave for you to consider. 


End file.
